7 Minuets in Heaven
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: When Percy gathers Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason, he tells them that he wants to play 7 minuets in heven. So when Hazel choses what Leo put in the bag, he doesn't know what to do. But in the 7 minuets they are in the closet, he learns more about her and relizes something about her he hadn't noticed before, her smile. Song-fic. Lazel, Percabeth, Jasper. Pls Review
1. Lazel

**Hey there people that I don't know!**

**Here is another Lazel one-shot.**

**This is a song-fic. So listen to 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker.**

** Setting is somewhere during the Mark of Athena.**

**Yeah...that's all I can say really.**

**All reviews are awsome! **

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Leo POV'S:**_

"Okay, who wants to play a game?"

Percy had gathered Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo to the game room they had on the _Argo II_.

Leo had thought that saving the world is a lot of work, so they could relax in the game room. It had some bean bags, a mini refrigerator, a couple of chairs, a sofa, a supply closet, with a flat screen tv and a Wii, along with some games.

Piper and Jason sat next to each other on the sofa, with Hazel and Frank sitting on the other end. Leo sat in a bean bag and Annabeth sat on one of the chairs. And they didn't know why he had called them in here.

"What kind of game?" Piper said curious.

Percy smiled. "Well, there are lots. I'm just really bored and nobody's doing anything so I thought we could do something together. Before we reach Rome. What you think?"

Everybody looked at each other for a minuet.

Jason shrugged. "Okay, what you got?"

"Well," Percy started, "We could play on the Wii. Or we could play truth or dare. Or..." His face lit up.

"What about 7 minuets in heaven?" Annabeth looked at him. "What's that?"

He looked at her shocked. "You don't know what 7 minuets in heaven is?" He looked at us. Everybody looked as confused as Annabeth.

"Man, do you guys need a reality check. Anyway, 7 minuets in heaven is when all the boys or all the girls put one of thier items in a hat or a bag, and depending whether the girls or the boys put their item in the bag, they pull it out, and who ever they pick, they have to be in the closet for 7 minuets. It works better if there is no boyfriends or girlfriends, but it doesn't really matter."

Percy looked at everyone, seeing what they though.

Leo shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

Everyone else agreed.

Percy clapped his hands. "Awesome!"

He went into the supply closet and pulled out a worn out brown bag.

"Okay, guys, put something in the bag." He grabbed out his sword, that was in pen from, and put it in the bag. He handed the bag to Jason.

"I don't really have anything..." He checked his pockets, and pulled out a coin. He just shrugged and put it in the bag and handed it over to Leo.

"I don't think I have anything either."

"Just think of something." Piper said.

Leo thought for a moment. He saw that there was some paper and a pen and the table. He got an idea.

He put the bag on the ground and picked them up and wrote something down. When he was done, he ripped the piece of paper and put it in the bag.

"What did you write?" Hazel asked. He smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She just shrugged and Leo passed the bag to Frank.

He grabbed something out of his pocket and put it in the bag, while handing it to Percy.

"Okay. How about..." He looked at Hazel.

"Hazel! You first." He handed the bag to Hazel. She looked at little surprised at first, but she shook it off and reached inside the bag.

When she finally grabbed something, she had pulled out a piece of paper.

She looked at it carefully. "Something in...morse code, I think." Leo's head shot up.

Hazel had chosen what he had put in the bag.

Leo was really happy that she had chosen his, put at the same time, he was really nervous. Frank shot Leo a glare, but he just put on a weak smile. Hazel looked like she was ready to puke.

Leo didn't really know what to think of Hazel. Sure, she was cute, funny, beautiful, and well, almost any girl Leo has ever wanted. He had mixed feelings about her though. He wasn't really sure if he liked her, or if it was just him getting his hopes up. There's something about that Leo can't remember. Like he had seen her before. But that was impossible. Leo had learned that she was from the 1930's.

And another reason was that she was dating somebody else. Frank. And Leo didn't have any experience, but he thought that getting a guy who can change into any kind of dangerous animal you can think of, wouldn't be somebody you would want to get mad.

Percy grabbed Leo by the arm and did the same to Hazel in the process.

"Uh, you know Percy, I don't really want to-" But Hazel stopped when he put the both of them in the supply closet and shut the door.

"7 minuets! Starting...NOW!" Everything got silent after that.

They just started at each other. Leo tried to make it a little less awkward by trying to get away from her, but the closet was so tiny, he farthest he could get was two feet.

"I didn't know you knew morse code?" Hazel said, breaking the silence.

Leo put on a little smile. "Yeah. My mom taught me." Hazel smiled.

"My mom taught me a little too."

"Oh. Cool." It was silent again.

"Leo, I have to ask to something." Hazel spoke up again.

He looked at her. "What is it Hazel?"

"Do you...um...do you like me?" Leo blinked a couple of times, trying to make sure if Hazel really said that or if he was just imagining it.

"What?" Hazel blushed a little.

"Sorry. I was just...I-I don't know." She sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

"I think you just got put on repeat mode, because you just said that." Leo tried to make it a little less awkward, but failed.

Hazel looked at him more closely.

"Your so much like him..." She closed her eyes.

He started to get curious. "I'm so much like who?"

She was quiet, but then said, "Did you know anybody named Sammy Valdez?"

Leo was taken back. Sammy Valdez. He thought for a moment. He remembered something about his mom showing him photos and her telling him stories about him. There was this one photo that he remembers being really interested in. He had asked his mom about it and she told him the story.

_*Flashback-_

_5-year-old Leo was with his mom, sitting on one of the work benches while showing him an album of pictures._

_As they both look at the photos, his mom telling him some stories about the pictures, most of them being of when she was a kid, when Leo sees this black and white one that he was very intrested in. _

_It was a picture with a boy with curly black hair, a white button shirt on, smiling into the camera. The background was at a carnival, with a big ferris wheel in the back and some lights. Next to him, was a girl. She was wearing what looks like a black and white dress. She had coco colored skin and brown, curly hair. The boy was holding some kind of food in his hand while the other was holding the other girls hand. They both had big smiles on their faces, like they were laughing._

_Little Leo pointed to the picture and asked him mom, "Who's that?"_

_Esperanza looks at the picture more closely and smiles a little._

_She points to the boy. "That's your _bisbuelo, Sammy Valdez._" She smiles, like she was remembering a happy memory._

_But Leo wasn't really interested on the story of the photo, he wanted to know more about the girl. He points to the girl standing next to him. "Who's that?"_

_She lookes carefully at the girl in the photo._

_"I'm not to sure _mijo_. I think I remember your _bisbuelo_ telling me something about this picture." Leo scoots closer._

_"Do you remember what he said?"_

_"I think so," she starts to tell the story,"I belive that her name is Hazel. Si, Hazel Levesque. She was his best friend in the whole world. He was always there for her when she was sad or upset, and he would always make her feel better. One day, I belive it was her birthday, and he finally had the courage to kiss her..." Leo made a weird face._

_"Ew! He kissed her?" But she didn't listen._

_"...but when she left home that one day, he never saw her again." Leo suddenly wasn't disgusted anymore, he was really interested._

_"What? How? What happened to her?"_

_"I'm not sure. I think she might have moved to...Alaska. And not only that, but he also found out that she had died."_

_Leo was shocked. "How did she die?" She just shook her head. "_

_"I'm not sure_ mijo_. But I do remember one thing for sure...she was _su amor_." _

_"What does that mean?"_

_"His love."_

*_Flashback over-_

Leo looked at Hazel.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Leo shook his head, still realizing what this meant.

"You're the girl in the picture." Hazel looked confused.

"What picture?" Leo stepped a little closer to her.

"The one with..." Leo then realized who Hazel had asked.

"...the one with Sammy Valdez in it." Hazel's face brightened up.

"Was it the one with us at the carnival?" She smiled as she said it.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Her smile only got bigger. "I remember that...it was the best night ever."

"What about the time he kissed you?"

Hazel's face got sad. "Yeah, I remember that. It was the-"

"The last day you saw him." Hazel looked at Leo with a confused look.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Leo put the tiniest of smiles on his face. "My mom told me. I had asked her about the photo, and even though I only really wanted to know just about the photo, she told me the story. About how..." He trailed off a little while looking at Hazel, but she looked like she didn't want him to stop.

"...how he was always there for you. How he always made you feel better when you were upset or sad. And then one day, he kissed you. It was your birthday right?" Hazel nodded slowly.

"But after that, he never saw you again. He was heart-broken. She told me that you had moved to Alaska and that you..." He trailed off again, but then finished. "That you had died."

Hazel was crying now. She but her back against the wall, and fell to the ground, crying and hugging her knees. Leo sat down next to her.

"But you know what he said about you?" Leo said, trying to make the moment better.

"What?" Hazel's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"He said you were his _su amor_." He said remembering what his mom had told him.

"What does that mean?"

"His love."

Hazel looked at Leo, with a faint smile on her face. "Really? He said that...about me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He really loved you Hazel."

Then he remembered something Hazel had asked him. "If Sammy is from the 1930's, why did you ask me if I knew him?" Leo suddenly realizing.

"You look just like him. I thought he realized that when you saw the photo."

She was right. If he looked at the photo now, he would look just like him.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

Leo looked at Hazel. The tears had finally stopped, and he saw something he hadn't seen before. She was really beautiful. The light in the closet looked really pretty on her. The way her golden eyes reflected off the light and made it almost sparkle. The way her hair fell on her shoulders, and how it looked it the sunlight when they were on deck. How her skin would sometimes reflect really pretty in the moonlight on nights when they couldn't sleep. That's when he realized it.

I like Hazel.

"Yes."

Hazel looked at him again with confusion. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I like you." Hazel looked at him still with confusion, but then realizing what she had asked him when they had first were put in the closet.

He leaned in closer to where their noses were touching. "Do you?"

Hazel was silent for a moment, but smiled once more, and said, "Yes. I do."

Then, he leaned more until their lips touched. The feeling Leo had, he will never really be able to explain it. The way how he could do anything felt amazing. It was his first kiss, and he will never forget the feeling.

And even though it was a very small kiss. It only lasted for maybe a couple of seconds, but it felt like forever.

When they pulled away, they both a big smiles on their faces.

"TIMES UP!" Leo had forgotten how and why they were in there in the first place. Times up already? It didn't even feel like 7 minuets. Percy opened the door and grabbed them by their arms again.

When they were out, they were looking at the others.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You guys have fun in there?" It was like she knew what had happened in there.

Frank looked at Leo with that death glare again, and Leo and Hazel looked at each other.

"No." They both said at the same time.

Leo sat in the bean bag again, and Hazel sat next to Frank.

They were quiet the rest of the game, but they would look at each other once in a while, always smiling.

There was one thing that Leo will never forgive himself for though, he had kissed Hazel even though she was dating. And with his arm around her made him feel sad. He wished it was him that was doing that to Hazel. And the worst part was that they would have to not tell anyone about what happened. It would have to be their little secret.

But every time Hazel looked at him, she was always smiling...like she was remembering a happy memory.

And every time, he would smile back.

That was another thing Leo liked about Hazel so much.

He loved her smile.

* * *

**There you people have it!**

**I hope you like it. It's better than my other stories, I'll tell you that.**

**Just some cute-fluffy Lazel for all those Lazel shipers out there.**

**NEVER STOP SHIPING LAZEL!**

**Special thanks to DemigodGleek.**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


	2. Percabeth

**Hey there again!**

**So, I got request to do a Percabeth. I wasn't really planing to, but I thought it was a cool idea. Thank you for whoever requested that!**

**I've never writtin Percabeth, so sorry if it's bad.**

**So, presenting 7 Minuets in Heaven: Percabeth!**

**Reviews all always awsome! **

**Thx ur awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Annabeth POV'S:**_

She had no idea where Percy was going with this.

7 minuets in heaven? What in Hades is that? Personally, Annabeth never liked those kind of 'spin-the-bottle' kind of games.

And when Leo and Hazel walked out of the supply closet, both of them blushing bright red, she knew she wasn't going to like the game.

What if she picked what Jason put in the bag? She would have to spend a whole 7 minuets in hell. Not heaven. The supply closet was no bigger than 4 feet wide. And as much as she liked Jason as a friend and all, she REALLY wouldn't like it if she picked his item out of the bag.

Percy shoved the bag in Annabeth's face. "Your turn Annabeth."

She hesitated, but then took the bag. She prayed she didn't Jason's or Frank's.

And what she pulled out was a pen.

Percy smiled. "Hey! You got mine.!" He took her hand. "You know what that means?

"That I have to spend a whole 7 minuets in a tiny supply closet with a Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's smile only got bigger. "Yup!" He pulled her out of the chair and asked Jason the start the timer when they closed the door.

"Ok," Jason said as he grabbed the timer, "Just don't do what you did in the stables!" Everyone started to laugh.

Annabeth hoped she didn't blush. "I told you already! We just fell asleep!" She really started to dislike Jason now.

Leo spoke up. "Sure you did Annabeth." She glared at him, but Percy pulled her into the closet before she would kill him.

Once he closet the door, Jason said, "Okay, starting...NOW!"

Annabeth looked at Percy, and he just had a goofy grin on his face...and sadly, she knew that smile.

She folded her arms and said, "What are you up to Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh nothing," Percy pulled her closer, "it's just, I was really hoping that you would choose me."

"Why?" Percy looked away from her.

"I need to tell you something."

Annabeth starts to panic. "That's something no girlfriend wants to here from their boyfriends."

Percy laughs. "No, I'm not going to break up with you. That's not even close to what I was going to say."

Annabeth was suddenly very interested. "What were you going to say?"

"Well," he started, "when I first arrived at Camp Jupiter, and all I could remember from Camp Half-Blood was you."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that when we first arrived."

"Exactly, so when I saw New Rome, I saw that demigods could actually live their lives in peace. No monsters, no worries. They could actually grow up with their friends and family."

Annabeth just nodded. "Yeah, Reyna showed me when I was there. But I hope you realize Percy that you don't belong there. Camp Half-Blood is-"

"Yeah, I know," Percy said, "but when I was there, all I could think about was you. Just you and me...so I was thinking that after the war with Gaea and the giants was over..."

It was hard to see Annabeth's expression under the little light that was provided in the closet, but Percy could have sworn that he saw traces of red on her cheeks.

"Oh..." That's all she said.

Percy started to worry. Had he said too much? He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Ever since he had started dating Annabeth, their relationship was so delicate. He was always afraid of doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, "I know that it's so much to absorb or whatever, but when I lost my memory, I really needed something to help me. Something to give me hope. Just forget-"

"No!" Annabeth said real quickly. "No Percy. It's so sweet of you."

She pulled him into a hug.

"The only thing I'm worried about is what happened at New Rome...with Leo and the eidolons..."

Percy had almost forgotten what had happened when they left. "Oh, right."

Percy pulled away from the hug so he could look at her. "But maybe we can fix that little hole. We'll just have to explain what happened. They'll understand."

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not to sure."

Percy smiled. "Just leave it to old Seaweed Brain to fix it."

Annabeth smiled too. "Ok." She said it right before she kissed me.

Percy loved it when Annabeth kissed him. It always made him feel like he could do anything. When he's fighting a monster and feels like he can't defeat it, he always thinks of Annabeth. That feeling he gets when they kiss. That feeling grows and helps him. It gives him hope and courage.

Something that he will always love about Annabeth.

As they pulled away, they both looked at each other, with big smiles on their faces.

But their sweet moment was interrupted when Jason yelled, "Ok lovebirds, TIMES UP!"

And they walked out of the tiny supply closet holding hands.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Sorry I didn't put this up sooner. I was stuck on ideas when it FINALLY came to me. **

**It's short comparied to my other chapters or stories, but I hope you like it.**

**Sorry if it was boring. Like I said, it's my first Percabeth. Let me know in reviews if it was good and if I should do more chapters.**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again! **

**This is another chapter. I had a couple of people asking me if I was going to do more and I thought 'Hey! What the heck! I already did the Percabeth one!' So here is another one.**

**This is Jasper. Again, the only couple I've ever written is Lazel, so I've never done Jasper. Sorry if it's bad.**

**Presenting: 7 Minuets In Heaven-Jasper!**

* * *

_**Piper POV'S:**_

Piper had no idea where Percy was going with this.

7 minuets in heaven? Ok...she had heard of it, but never played it. She had thought that it was like 'truth or dare' or 'spin-the-bottle' and man, was she right.

First, Leo and Hazel waking out of the tiny supply closet red as a tomato, then Percy and Annabeth waking out with an ear to ear grin on their faces, holding hands.

She _really_ hoped that she would pick Jason.

Not that she didn't like Frank, Percy or Leo or anything...but that would just be weird.

And it wasn't only that. Ever since they were at Camp Jupiter, Piper saw him reunite with his (possibly) ex-girlfriend, Reyna. They might as well done what people do in those cheese romance movies-where the boy and girl run to each other in slow motion, to where they either hug or kiss. And it hurt Piper that she thinks that Jason might still have feelings for her. So, hopefully, if she chooses Jason, they could talk to each other for a whole 7 minuets!

When Percy sat down, he grabbed the bag and threw it to Piper. She caught it just in time.

"Your turn Piper."

She just looked at the bag, frozen. What if she did pick Percy? Annabeth would kill her. What if she picked whatever Frank put in the bag? She didn't even know how Hazel would react. And Leo...how was she going to get that image out of her head?

She prayed the Fates were with her as she slowly put her hand into the bag.

"Any day now Beauty Queen!" Leo yelled right into her ear. She flinched.

"I'm right here you know! You don't have to blow my ear drums out!"

"I know." He put on that smile that to this day still gives her the creeps.

She just rolled her eyes. And what she pulled out made her want to cry.

It was Jason's coin that he had put in.

Leo smirked. "Well aren't all the love birds getting sucking in all the luck."

Piper just smiled.

Jason took her hand. "Well, that means that me and you have to go into the closet."

"Yup."

Percy jumped out of his seat and grabbed them by the arms. He might as well as thrown them into the tiniest closet made. (Why was he doing that to everybody?)

He shut the door before yelling "Ok, 7 minuets. Starting...NOW!"

They just both looked at each other.

"So..." Jason drifted off.

"So what?" She was afraid that Jason was going to talk about Reyna.

"I need to ask you something."

Piper was listening extra close to what Jason was about to say.

"You remember Reyna from Camp Jupiter?" And her worst nightmares come true.

"Yeah, why?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, before we left, me and her had a little...chat."

Piper was so close to screaming. What in Hades were they talking about? Why didn't Jason tell her sooner? Does that prove that Jason likes Reyna?

"What did you guys talk about?" She tried with all her will power not to scream it.

"Well, it started out with Reyna just asking me how Camp Half-Blood is. I told her everything about it and how she would love it. But then she asked me if I had remembered Camp Jupitor and everybody from camp."

Jason looked away from Piper and wouldn't meet her eyes. Man...she hated it when he did that! He made her feel so guilty, and she thinks he does that on purpose.

"So, I told her about waking up on the bus with you guys and everything else real quickly, but then she asked...she asked me..." he trailed off, but she wouldn't let him not finish what he was going to say, and what Reyna had said to him.

"What did she say, Jason?"

"...she asked me if I still liked her. Or if I liked her at all."

Piper couldn't say anything. She didn't. What? Reyna had the guts to ask Jason if he liked her after Jason told her that he had a girlfriend?! But then Piper thought..._did Jason even tell Reyna about me?_

"But, you did tell her no right? You told her about me." She said the second sentence like a question.

Jason looked Piper in the eyes, and he could tell right away that she was on the verge of tears, even with the little light in the closet. He grabbed her hands.

"Of course I told her Pipes. I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

But Piper couldn't look at him. She just looked at the ground. She would have jumped up and down when she heard him say 'I love you' but she didn't know if he ment it or not. Reyna had asked him, which ment that she had liked him before Camp Half-Blood, and he might have had feelings for her.

"Piper, look at me." He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him, and her looking into those beautiful sky blue eyes that she loved.

"Reyna might have asked me that, and yeah, she might have feelings for me, but that doesn't mean that I have feelings for her."

"So, what you're saying is...you don't have feelings for her?" Piper said it with hope in her voice.

Jason smiled. "Yes Piper. I love you, and I always will."

Piper smiled too, right before Jason leaned in, and kissed her. It was a very small and short kiss, but Piper loved the feeling she would get when he kissed her. This little feeling in her stomach that just made her melt inside. And even though it was one of the small kisses he gives her sometimes, it always made her feel like she was stuck in the moment forever.

When they pulled away, they both just looked at each other in the eyes, before Percy yelled, "OK, TIMES UP!"

Annabeth opened the door and they both walked out and sat down on the sofa.

"Did you have a good time in there?" Leo had a small smirk on his face.

Piper hoped that she didn't blush. But when she looked at Jason, all of those feelings drifted away, and back to that wonderful feeling she gets when they kiss.

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**Another awesome story, done by the one and only! (And if you still don't know, it's me)**

**The next chapter will be Frazel, so that way I have gotten all the major couples. **

**Please review and what you thought. Once again, I've never written Jasper, so sorry if it's bad.**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


End file.
